Guessing, Conversation, Fear
by tocourtdisaster
Summary: Do you think Harry will ever tell us about the prophecy? What the conversation turned to after Harry left the hospital wing to visit Hagrid. Book Five Spoilers


_**Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter and all related names, places, and characters were created by J.K. Rowling. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes. I intend no copyright infringement.  
  
*.*.*.*.*  
_  
"It's a pity it [the prophecy] broke," said Hermione quietly, shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah, it is," said Ron. "Still, at least You-Know-Who never found out what was in it either --- where are you going?" he added, looking both surprised and disappointed as Harry stood up.  
  
"Er --- Hagrid's," said Harry. "You know, he just got back and I promised I'd go down and see him and tell him how you two are...."  
  
"Oh all right then," said Ron grumpily, looking out of the dormitory window at the patch of bright blue sky beyond. "Wish we could come..."  
  
"Say hello to him for us!" called Hermione, as Harry proceeded down the ward. "And ask him what's happening about... about his little friend!"  
  
Harry gave a wave of his hand to show he had heard and understood as he left the dormitory._  
  
(_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, page 850, American Edition)  
  
*.*.*.*.*  
  
**_Guessing, Conversation, Fear_**  
_By Leah Beth_  
  
*.*.*.*.*  
  
"Harry knows something that he's not telling us," Hermione declared into the silence that had fallen after Harry's abrupt departure. "And whatever he knows is eating him alive."  
  
"Harry would tell us if something was wrong," Ron argued. "The only thing wrong is that Sirius died. Don't you think it would eat you alive if the only parental figure you ever knew was murdered right before your eyes?"  
  
"It would kill me, but Ron, it's more than that that's bothering Harry," Hermione stated in a half-frantic tone. She shifted slightly to be able to see Ron better and winced at the pain that small movement brought. "I think it might have to do with the prophecy about him and V-Voldemort."  
  
"What?" Ron exclaimed rather loudly, earning himself a glare from Madam Pomfrey, who was tending Professor Umbridge. "How did you come up with _that_ idea?" he asked in a much quieter tone.  
  
"It's the only thing that fits," Hermione told him. "He must have somehow found out something about the prophecy. Why else would he be acting the way he is? He only got jumpy when we mentioned the prophecy."  
  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe he's like this because his godfather was just murdered because of this prophecy?"  
  
"I think Hermione's right," Ginny spoke up from her perch on the other girl's bed. "Harry took a Portkey straight to Dumbledore's office after the whole fiasco at the Ministry. He and Dumbledore were holed up in there for quite a while, but neither have said what they talked about. Dumbledore might know something about the prophecy, which he might have told Harry."  
  
"Isn't that a bit of a stretch, Ginny?" Neville asked. "If Professor Dumbledore knows something, don't you think he would have told Harry before now?"  
  
"I don't know, Neville," Hermione said. "Maybe he never had the opportunity, or a reason, to tell Harry before now. Dumbledore is anything but predictable, you know."  
  
"A very shrewd guess, Miss Granger." The four conversing Gryffindors jumped at the sound of the voice and turned as one to see the Headmaster standing in the doorway of the hospital wing.  
  
"Good afternoon, Professor," Luna said dreamily, raising her eyes from her magazine for only a moment before going back to reading upside-down.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Lovegood," Dumbledore replied, not taking his eyes from the other four students. Slowly, the old professor made his way over to the Gryffindors and sat down gingerly upon the bed next to Ron's. His blue eyes regarded them seriously with no hint of their seemingly ever-present twinkle.  
  
"You two are more perceptive that I had previously thought," he said, pointing at Hermione and Ginny. "Although with all that has happened these last few years, I shouldn't be surprised."  
  
Silence fell. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Neville all waited with bated breath for the professor to continue. His eyes were unfocused and he seemed to be concentrating deeply on some distant thought. Though they all wanted to hear more, the quartet was loath to disturb the Headmaster's thoughts.  
  
"I _do_ know what the prophecy said," Dumbledore stated abruptly , startling all but Luna, who didn't seem to hear a word that was being said. "I told Mister Potter everything that I know about it upon my return to the school. I did not tell him of it before because I wished to spare him unnecessary grief and pain. I seemed to have failed in this endeavor." He said this last quietly, almost as if to himself.  
  
"Sir, if I may ask... What was the prophecy about?" Hermione asked timidly after a moment. She looked almost as if she was afraid of what Dumbledore might say.  
  
"It is not my place to tell you, Miss Granger," the old wizard replied. "Mister Potter is the only one who has the right to tell anyone about the prophecy. If you really wish to know, I suggest you ask Mister Potter, but I do not recommend it. He will tell you everything once he has come to terms with the information and is ready to share."  
  
A chorus of "Yes, sir" sounded quietly.   
  
"Now," Dumbledore said briskly, getting to his feet, "I suggest that Miss Granger and Mister Weasley be left to get some rest. Madam Pomfrey will be quite upset if her patients' conditions worsen from lack of rest." With that, the Headmaster departed.  
  
"Well that was helpful," Ron said sarcastically. "We know _a lot_ more that we did an hour ago."  
  
"Actually, we do," Hermione said. "Our guesses were proved right. Now we _know_ that Harry knows what the prophecy said."  
  
"A fat lot that helps," Ron stated. "Dumbledore practically _ordered_ us not to ask Harry about it."  
  
"Well, now we know not to mention prophecies," Ginny interjected. "Harry left right when the conversation turned to them. If we keep quite on the subject, then he might not run anymore."  
  
"That sounds like a lovely idea," Luna said, her voice sounding as dreamy as ever. "I won't mention prophecies around Harry, although I dearly wish to know what his prophecy was all about."  
  
The other four just stared at the Ravenclaw. To tell the truth, they had all forgotten that she was standing there, after her long absence from the conversation.   
  
"Well, that's settled then," Hermione finally said, trying quite unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. "Oh my, I guess I'm still a bit tired."  
  
As if Hermione's yawn had the same effect as a Summoning Charm, Madam Pomfrey was suddenly at her bedside. "That's quite enough visiting for today," she stated, fussing with Hermione's pillows. "You three can come back tomorrow, when Miss Granger and Mister Weasley are rested." With that, the matron proceeded to shoo Ginny, Neville, and Luna out of the hospital wing.  
  
"Do you think Harry will ever tell us about the prophecy?" Ron asked in the subsequent silence.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione answered in a whisper. "I think I'm afraid to find out what it said."  
  
Reaching across the space between their beds, Ron took Hermione's hand in his own larger one. Hermione raised her tear-filled eyes and met his gaze.  
  
"Me too, Hermione. Me too."  
  
  
_****The End****___   
  



End file.
